


I promise

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank makes a promise about the future and whatnot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and it took like ten minutes so don't blame me for the suckyness

"Gerard?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with being gay? Why do people diss gay relationships?"

"Y'know what? I don't know, but I think porn's got something to do with it." I just snorted.

"Really?"

"You've seen gay porn right? It so fake." I snorted again. "What? It is!" I kept giggling. It is. It just seems funny.

"Why are you gay?" I asked him.

"Well. Because I'm in love with you, and you're a guy."

"And that is why I think people don't like gays."

"You don't make sense." Gerard sighed, kissing my forehead.

"No, like. Because you love me, people instantly don't like you. Like, say, you tell someone you just got out of jail. They won't like you." 

"That makes sense." Gerard sighed. I think he's tired. 

"Why are you asking?" Gerard questioned. 

"Because you and I are perfect." I said. I kissed Gerard on the lips, taking his hand in mine.

"Honestly, I think we are far from perfect." He told me.

"No, we're perfect because we love each other. And in the future, we are going to get a dog, possibly another dog, and we are gonna get ourselves a kid and we'll be a functional family." I promised.

"I'd like that." Gerard said after a while. 

"Then I promise I will make it happen."


End file.
